Under the Stars
by masked identity
Summary: One-shot. Eila and Sanya share a moment under the stars.


Yet another one-shot centred around Eila and Sanya. This story also takes place sometime before the actual anime. This idea came to me after writing the other story and I decided to write it down also. It took some time to get it up since I'm busy working but it's finally done. Please R&R.

**Summery:** One-shot. Eila and Sanya share a moment under the stars.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Strike Witches

* * *

**Under the Stars**

A song echoes through the night as two witches fly through the cloudy sky. Eila and Sanya soar through the night side by side. Just below the clouds they are patrolling so their comrades can sleep in peace.

Eila looks over to her friend and notices that something is wrong. She has a unique ability to be able to read another persons feelings, and could read Sanya well. Her black cat ears seems to be drooping and her eyes staring off at something that doesn't exist.

Eila is right, Sonya is not paying attention and thinking about what day it is. For her it has been 1 year from that day that she was separated from her family. The 1 year she has been all alone with little hope of finding her family.

"Ya... anya... Sanya" Sanya stops flying and sees Eila flying above her, her head in front of hers. "What's wrong?" Eila asks as she moves so she is in front of her.

Sanya says nothing as she goes around Eila and continues to fly. This makes Eila feel sad that she is being ignored by her friend. She snaps out of her sad mood in an instant and flies after her partner.

"Sanya, Is something bothering you?" Eila looks concerned. "You know you can tell me anything."

"It's not something someone like you will understand" she replies in a low voice not looking at Eila.

'_Someone like me?_' Eila wonders what she means by this.

As if sensing her confusion, Sanya stops and keeps her back to Eila."Someone who isn't lonely like me" she says in a sad tone. "You are always up and around in the day and are close friends to the others. I don't be half awake when I'm around the others and can't interact with them as well as you. By the time I'm up the others are going to bed and I'm left alone. Alone like I have been for the past year since I was separated from my family." Eila stares at the back of Sanyas head as she can feel her sadness and is also sad at her words. "Eila you are so lucky, you can easily talk to the others and you get along well with them. You can smile with them, laugh with them and you all seem so happy. I, on the other hand; can't do all that and that makes me feel even more alone."

Sanya is about to say more but stops when she feels something wrap around her. Eila came up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist and pushes her body close up to her. The feel of Eila against her back causes her to blush and feel warm.

"Idiot," Eila says with her eyes closed and her head next to Sanyas head. "Your not alone, you have me. I am here by your side so you will always have someone to talk to. Also just because you don't interact with the others doesn't mean they aren't your friends. If you ever need anything at all they will gladly help you with whatever it is. You could say we are like a family, we will always be their for one another."

"But," Sanya pulls out of Eilas hug and faces her. "We can't always be together, anything can happen and we will be separated like my real family was."

Sanya closes her eyes as the thought of being separated from another family pains her. Sanya opens her eyes and looks at her hand in surprise as two hands cup hers. Looking up she sees her friends smiling face.

"Then lets make a promise" Eila says.

"Promise?" Sanya looks confused as Eila continues to smile and nods to her.

"A promise that we will always be by each others side no matter what happens. That way you won't feel lonely anymore and I will know you will always look after me, both on and off duty."

Sanya smiles as her mood brightens and she feels a lot better knowing she really wasn't alone. The clouds covering the sky clears and the moon and stars become clear to the two witches.

"See, things are more beautiful when your happy. I also think this is a message saying don't give up because someday you will surely meet your family again. Until that day I will be by your side" Eila says to her friend as they start to fly off through the clear night sky together.

* * *

So what did you think, like it? I also have yet another one-shot to write about the two. This one is going to be a bit different and takes place sometime during the second season and it isn't going to be all touching moments. A small summery would be basically Eila and Sanya have their first fight and it has huge consequences. Like? Hope to have that one done in about a week so until then.


End file.
